Lo que callan los Slytherins
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Porque hay muchas cosas que los miembros de la antigua y noble casa de Salazar Slytherin callan [Serie de Drabbles y OS- Dedicado a los alumnos de Slytherin- Este fic participa en el Reto: Slytherin y las verdades ocultas del forum El Mapa del Mortífago- En proceso]
1. Capítulo I: Lo que calla Pansy

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Slytherin y las verdades ocultas" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago", todo lo que podáis reconocer es de la fabulosa JK Rowling y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro._**

 ** _Este capítulo corresponde al Prompt I: Peluche._**

 ** _Si queréis saber más sobre este reto pasaos por el forum El Mapa del Mortífago, encontraréis el enlace en mi perfil, no sólo tenemos retos sino que también tenemos juegos y otros muchos topics para todos los gustos y condiciones._**

 ** _Advertencias: Este no es un fic de Pansy, este fic será una recopilación de personajes que pertenecen a la noble casa de Salazar y que se desarrollarán cada uno en base a uno de los prompts elegidos._**

 ** _El rating, las advertencias y demás variará según el cap y el personaje._**

 ** _Si tenéis cualquier duda o sugerencia o tomatazo no dudéis en enviármela a través de PM o review._**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **I: L**_ _o_ _ **q**_ _ue_ _ **c**_ _alla_ _ **P**_ _ansy_ _ **P**_ _arkinson_ _ **.**_

Porque ser la prefecta de tu casa te da muchas, muchísimas ventajas. Y eso Pansy Parkinson lo sabe muy, muy bien.

Al contrario de lo que mucha gente cree ella no es estúpida. No, sólo los alumnos más brillantes pueden competir para ser prefectos. Sus notas, sus perfectas calificaciones, no son a causa del dinero de su familia o de haber estado arrodillada en el despacho de Snape, o de ningún otro.

No, Pansy Parkinson se merece a pulso el puesto de prefecta.

Cuando Pansy fue nombrada prefecta todo el mundo que no la conocía bien, o sea, literalmente todo el castillo de Hogwarts, se extrañó muchísimo de que aceptara el cargo. A los ojos de todos los estudiantes ella no era más que una niña egoísta, adinerada, malcriada y algo estúpida.

A la heredera de los Parkinson le divertía hacerse pasar por estúpida. Era un papel que interpretaba a la perfección desde hacía años, la gente nunca se esperaba que la tonta y superficial Pansy tuviera un cerebro detrás de esa cara de porcelana perfecta.

— Al fin y al cabo, estoy en Slytherin por algo —le dice a Daphnee Greengrass con una sonrisa ladina y apenas mirándola por encima del hombro.

Y Daphnee la entiende completamente con esa escueta frase. Porque ellos, los slytherins, son taimados y astutos, no les importa qué deben hacer, o a quién deben destruir, para conseguir lo que quieren. A veces hasta lo toman sin preguntar.

Y Pansy Parkinson deseaba, necesitaba, ser prefecta de su casa.

Porque al ser prefecta tenías derecha, bendecida fuera Morgana por eso, a habitación propia.

La señorita Parkinson se había propuesto conseguir, tan buen punto pudiera, una habitación para ella sola.

Y no era porque no apreciara a sus compañeras o fuera un gran trauma para ella compartir cuarto o no pudiera llevarse a la cama a todo el que quisiera, que no nos engañemos, eso también influyó en su decisión.

No, las razones por las que ella quería un cuarto para ella sola estaban más allá de eso.

Ella quería un cuarto para ella sola porque necesitaba un sitio donde guardar su más preciado e importante objeto.

O más bien, objetos.

Porque al contrario de lo que todo el mundo creía, Pansy Parkinson, era una coleccionista, y no cualquiera coleccionista, no. Ella era una auténtica fan y entendida en lo que ella coleccionaba, valga la redundancia.

Y es que sí, señoras y señores, Pansy Parkinson coleccionaba algo, y ese algo eran peluches. Peluches muggles, para ser más específicos. Pero no os penséis que ella viajaba a lejanos países para conseguir cualquier tipo de vulgar peluche, no. Ella era una auténtica fan de los peluches de Pokémon.

Pansy Parkinson coleccionaba peluches de Pokémon.

Pansy podía recitarte todos los Pokémons, de todas las sagas, de todas las islas, por orden alfabético, habilidad, fuerza y ataques sin ni siquiera parpadear ni tener que consultar ni un solo pergamino sobre éstos.

Es por eso que Pansy necesitaba una habitación para ella sola, porque tenía tantos, tantos peluches (concretamente doscientos treinta y cuatro contando llaveros y mochilas con forma de esos animalitos tan monos) que no podían caber en una habitación compartida.

Admitámoslo, la magia es fabulosa pero tiene sus limitaciones.

Además, ella no podía permitir que sus compañeras, sus rastreras y envidiosas compañeras, supieran que a sus quince años aún duerme abrazada a un peluche, algo destartalado por los años, mediano de Squirtle (pokémon tipo agua, perteneciente a la primera generación, peso 9 Kg., altura 50 cm., su hábitat es el de aguas dulces, su habilidad es el torrente y su habilidad oculta cura lluvia), que ese chico muggle le había dado cuando se había perdido en el París muggle.

Siempre se acordaría de lo asustada que se sintió en aquel lugar desconocido y extraño para ella, lo mucho que le había ayudado la incesante charla de ese niño, y lo que la había relajado estrujar el peluche contra su cuerpo mientras él la ayudaba a buscar a sus padres.

Quizás era por él que coleccionaba esos peluches.

Quizás era por él, y que para Pansy ese fuera el único acto de bondad desinteresada que alguien le brindó, que un muggle pudo darle, que ella recuerda, mantiene vivo, ese gesto, esa conexión con él, a través de comprar más y más peluches sobre esos monstruitos.

Y es que lo que nadie sabe, lo que nadie se imagina de Pansy, es que años después ella sigue tratando de devolverle el peluche a ese chico, se lo menciona en cada carta que le escribe, y él no para de mandarle garabatos sobre tortugas.

Porque Pansy, como todos los slytherins, dice muchas cosas importantes y calla otras muchas. Porque así son ellos, personas complejas, llenas de matices, de las cuales nunca te esperarías las cosas que vas a leer sobre ellos.


	2. Capítulo II: Lo que calla Daphnee

_**Harry Potter es de JK y la Warner y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.  
**_

 _ **Dad gracias a la rápida actualización a que mi profesora no ha venido y he tenido que matar una hora y media como he podido.**_

 _ **Este OS se basa en el Prompt XII: Amor Prohibido.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **I**_ _I_ _ **: L**_ _o_ _ **q**_ _ue_ _ **c**_ _alla_ _ **D**_ _aphnee_ _ **G**_ _reengrass_ _ **.**_

Daphnee Greengrass es conocida por ser la única slytherin que no le gusta sobresalir. Por ser la única chica slytherin que no le gusta llamar la atención.

No es raro teniendo en cuenta el ambiente en el que se ha criado. La familia Greengrass, orgullosa familia sangre pura, con un linaje tan intachable que puede remontarse hasta la Época de los Fundadores de Hogwarts, es una de las familias más herméticas de la sociedad mágica.

Todo aquel que lleve el apellido Greengrass es fácilmente reconocible por su porte regio y su cara inexpresiva.

Porque todo aquel que nace bajo el apellido Greengrass es instruido, o educado, desde bien pequeño a comportarse de una forma determinada, a creer unas ideas concretas, a ser un mago, o bruja, con un determinado y bien definido perfil.

Todo mago que porte el apellido Greengrass es educado a actuar según un determinado rol y conducta tan rígidas, que es imposible crecer o desarrollarte como persona.

A Daphnee Greengrass todas esas enseñanzas le vinieron el doble de duras a causa de que ella era la principal heredera, y ese hecho venía condicionado a que era mujer. Por eso siempre se había visto obligada a seguir, a comportarse, según el patrón que le habían inculcado desde pequeña con más rigurosidad e inflexibilidad que cualquier otro miembro de su familia.

 _Los Greengrass no caminan encorvados. Caminan con la espalda recta, nunca apartan la mirada, nunca la bajan. Nunca miran a nadie si no es por encima del hombro. No hay nadie que merezca tus atenciones, ni siquiera otro sangre pura que pueda compararse a ti. No mostramos emociones, no tenemos de eso. Lo más importante es la familia, la familia y mantener puro el linaje y elevar su prestigio._

 _Honor et familia._

Daphnee aún puede escuchar las palabras de su abuela cada vez que sus pasos resuenan solitarios por los pasillos lúgubres de Hogwarts.

Aún puede sentir la penetrante mirada de su abuelo, clavada en su espalda, cada vez que se sienta y cruza las piernas.

Aún puede sentir las manos frías y entumecidas cada vez que sujeta su varita y finge aprender un nuevo conjuro. Porque ella ha sido educada desde bien pequeña en todas las artes mágicas. No hay nada que le enseñen en ese colegio que sus padres no se hayan tomado la molestia de que un profesor particular le haya enseñado por su cuenta ya.

Y es que nacer en el seno de una de las familias mágicas más poderosas del mundo a veces tiene sus ventajas.

Nunca verás a Daphnee Greengrass vestir cualquier cosa que no sea una tela de la más exquisita y fina calidad. Nunca la verás sin algo brillante de incalculable valor colgando de sus orejas o atado a su cuello, como su fuera una cadena y ella una presa.

Así que esa es la verdad, Daphnee Greengrass se siente presa, se siente atrapada en una jaula de marfil y piedras preciosas.

En una jaula opresiva y que cada vez la asfixia más.

¿Cómo puede soportar día tras día ver cómo su vida se le escurre entre los dedos y ella no puede hacer nada para evitarlo?

A Daphnee Greengrass le agobia, la ahoga, no tener una oportunidad de disfrutar. A Daphnee le aterra morir y no haber vivido nunca en absoluto.

Y quizás es por eso, quizás es por sus ansias de vivir, de aferrarse a algo que no está marcado como ella, que calla lo que calla.

Y es que Daphnee Greengrass se enamoró de la persona más inesperada.

Daphnee nunca admitirá ni dirá a nadie que en una temprana e incipiente mañana de verano se enamoró de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Y es extraño, porque nadie diría que alguien como ella pudiera llegar a enamorarse de alguien como él.

Y no fue porque él la salvara de un apestoso troll, o derrotara a un dragón por ella. No, simplemente se paró y la ayudó a recoger sus libros, y cuando sus ojos, sus verdes ojos la miraron y le sonrieron, ella sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella y que jamás podría volver a como era antes.

Aquella mañana Daphnee Greengrass sintió cómo su corazón aleteaba por primera vez debido al amor.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter era un niño que a ella le estaba vetado. No sólo por su comportamiento o sus amistades, sino también porque había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, y eso era lo peor que cargaba ese niño a sus espaldas.

No obstante, el amor es imprevisible y te azota de las formas que menos lo esperas. Así que, contra todo pronóstico, Daphnee Greengras hizo la primera cosa que estaba absolutamente prohibida para ella: enamorarse de Harry Potter.

 _Aún recuerdo perfectamente al padre de ese chico. Era maleducado, un pretencioso y un auténtico sinvergüenza._

Daphnee se acuerda de las palabras de su sonrojada madre el día que casi se chocan con Harry Potter y la familia Weasley al salir de la estación de King Cross.

Dapnhee no supo qué le había hecho James Potter a su madre para que se sonrojara de aquella manera. Más a ella no le importaba, ella sólo se fijó en la forma en la que aquel niño sonrió y abrazó a Granger.

Daphnee quería que él la abrazara y le sonriera así.

La chica no sabe cuándo empezó exactamente esa extraña e impropia atracción que sentía hacía Potter. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí y que por nada del mundo se desharía de ella. Por muchos _crucios_ que le lanzara su padre o por muchas horas que estuviera de pie descalza sobre la nieve porque las damas y herederas aguantan lo que sea.

Quizás se enamoró de Potter porque sin proponérselo, encontró una alma gemela en ese chico.

Potter también estaba marcado como ella. Él era el único heredero de una familia sangre pura antiquísima que muy fácilmente ganaba en linaje a los Greengrass. Él también debía comportarse y actuar según un rol prestablecido. Él era el Elegido. Todos esperaban algo de él, grandes cosas.

Y Daphnee envidiaba y admiraba al mismo tiempo cómo él, que no tenía nada, que sólo tenía un nombre, que no tenía aspiraciones y que era famoso por algo que ni siquiera había hecho conscientemente, podía sonreír despreocupadamente como si pudiera curar cualquier mal sobre la tierra.

Daphnee sabía que eso era imposible. Pero ahí estaba ella, observando cómo desprendía su luz, observando cómo parecía sanar a cualquiera que tocara. Observando cómo a pesar de todo él era una persona que valía la pena y que su alma era pura y brillante a pesar de todas las veces que su jaula intentaba resquebrajarla.

Daphnee tenía envidia de no poder ser así, de no poder aferrarse a la vida y vivirla como Harry Potter sí hacía.

Ella quería que Potter la enseñara a vivir.

Quería que Potter la bañara con su luz y la liberara de sus cadenas.

Pero eso no podía ser. Daphnee Greengrass había nacido con grilletes y éstos le quemarían la piel hasta que se muriera.

Es por eso que Daphnee calla, calla y se ahoga, en ese amor prohibido que siente hacía Potter.

Porque Potter a ella le está vetado, y aunque nunca pueda tenerlo, aunque nunca pueda aspirar a que sus profundos ojos verdes la reconozcan, el simple hecho de tener algo suyo que se sale de todo lo que ella debe ser le da fuerzas para levantarse cada día y consumirse más lentamente.

Ese amor prohibido es lo que le da fuerzas a Daphnee.


	3. Capítulo III: Lo que calla Bellatrix

_**Hello personitas hermosas.**_

 _ **Aquí vuelve vuestra Aretha Atrahasis con este drabble para alegraros la lectura (?)**_

 _ **Este drabble corresponde al prompt II: Miedo. Y la protagonista es Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

 _ **Advertencias: M (no por lemmon mentes sexosas) y no lo he revisado así que a lo mejor no es muy coherente.**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **I** II **: L** o **q** ue **c** alla **B** ellatrix._

Bellatrix nunca lo admitirá en voz alta. Es algo que ella calla, calla y esconde en la oscuridad de su alma.

Bellatrix guarda su más terrible y profundo miedo al lado de su apellido de soltera.

Porque su secreto es tan negro como su apellido indica.

Y es que su miedo también es oscuro y asfixiante.

Porque a Bellatrix Black le aterra la oscuridad.

Bella nunca la dijo a su madre lo asustada, lo aterrada, que estaba cada día que se iba a dormir. Nunca le dijo a su madre que quedarse a solas en su asfixiante cuarto le aterraba porque se encontraba desprotegida.

Quedarse sola en su cuarto de noche la aterraba porque no podía ignorar las voces.

Bellatrix Black escucha voces en su cabeza.

Sabe que eso no es normal. Sabe que debería abrir la boca para pedir ayuda. Pero las voces, ellas, se lo impiden. La tienen muerta de miedo. Sabe que sólo están en su cabeza, pero a la luz del día es fácil ignorarlas o fingir que no las escucha.

Pero por las noches… Ah, por las noches la historia es diferente.

Tapada con la sabana puede sentir como se enroscan alrededor de su cuello, como la hunden en el colchón, como sus afiladas uñas se le clavan en la carne.

Bella ahoga los sollozos contra la almohada porque sabe que esta vez Andrómeda no puede ayudarla. Sabe que su hermana mayor no puede protegerla de lo que pasa en su cabeza. También sabe que la juventud y belleza de Narcissa tampoco va a ayudarla.

No es como cuando su madre la hace doblegarse en el suelo debido a los _crucios_ y Narcissa se encarga de distraerla mientras ella escapa arrastrándose. No es como cuando su padre entra en su cuarto por las noches y le intenta pegar y Andrómeda entra corriendo y recibe ella los golpes.

No, no es nada de eso.

Bellatrix está aterrada porque por las noches está sola ante el peligro.

Nadie puede ayudarla.

Nadie va a rescatarla.

Y ella lo sabe, lo sabe porque las voces se lo han dicho. Sabe que un día hará lo que ellas quieren. Ellas quieren que rompa cosas, quieren hacerla sangrar, que haga sangrar a otros.

Eso aterra a Bellatrix como no os lo podéis imaginar.

Ella intenta luchar, resistirse, ignorarlas. Pero mientras su cuerpo cambia ella va perdiendo las fuerzas para resistirse. Cada vez le cuesta más ignorarlas y cada vez llora menos rato contra la almohada.

Bellatrix empieza a encontrar atractivas las ideas que tienen las voces.

Quiere hacer lo que ellas les dicen, necesita hacerlo.

Y es que oh… Se siente tan, pero tan bien después de hacer daño, después de desgarrar a otra persona. Se siente tan viva.

Pero esa noche, esa noche Bellatrix tiene miedo, miedo de la locura que respira. Pero de lo que más miedo tiene es del día en el que sólo vivirá con sus voces.


End file.
